transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Highway to Heck!
"Hnn. Us am wasting time!" So says Grimlock! He's fresh off the spacebridge- and wasting little time! The Dinobot's soaring through the air- headed directly for a certain point on the New Cybertron Highway- he's been reading the maps, you see, and knows exactly where he wants to be! "Us need be here 'fore septi-cons get there! Is IMPORTANTS." Sikorsky S-61R Copter was tired of patrols, and picking up rubble, and looking for survivors. He wanted some action, and to dish out some payback for the mess the Decepticons made of Iahex. So when the Dinobot commander came stomping through the Wrecker was more than happy to come along for the fun. "Don't look at me, I ain't the one with the slow flight mode here!", he calls back in amusement as the chopper flies by and buzzes down towards the area Grimlock designed he wanted to break things in. Dinobots were always good at finding breakable places. Windshear is flying along wondering what just happened earlier. He was flying -- sky dancing, minding his own business and next thing he knew, he was holding beams together over an chasm for Blueshifts latest project... then it was over and here he was again just taking a 'stroll' around Cybetron on the air currants and just enjoying being a .. jet. "HEY! LISTEN!" Americon caws as he buzzes Windshear in the middle of his sky dancing. "Pay attention, jerk! There's an Autobot approaching! A Dinobot, in point of fact! And some helicopter, too! We should destroy them to prevent them from claiming this territory, but rather, we should claim it in the name of AMERICA!" Windshear ignores the flys bys around him and the caws until he hears Autobot and America. He levels out and scans below. "This is Cybertron, Americon not.. America.. we defend it again -- Grimlock? .. lovely." he powers up his weapons and scans the scene below combing his scensors over the Dinobot and the Chopper. "A Wrecker is with him too..." and its just him and a cassette... oh dear.. why does pain seem to be the only translation in this that comes to Windys mind?"Hnn. Me Grimlock going fast as me can go! Hnn. Maybe me Grimlock need rocket pack or somethings." What could possibly go wrong! Still, Grimlock soon finds a stretch of ground to land on with a *THOOM!* He glances upward at the two twirling forms up in the sky, and narrows his optic ridge, bringing out his double-blaster, but not firing yet... "Hnn. Be carefuls! Is just two guys. Maybe it DISTRACTINGS. Trick or something!" "Two? Is that all?" Sandstorm sounds honestly disappointed at that. "Oh well, that just means we don't have to share targets, and can be back to Mac's for happy hour afterwards!" Sandstorm doesn't bother transforming, hoving overhead as helicopters are often seen doing. Robotic Bald Eagle snaps back, "Stop complaining! We are the MINUTEMEN, and we will be ready in MINUTES to defend our territory from the RED FACES! Quickly, we must secure the positions before they do!" He swoops down towards an electrical box which is apparently sticking out along the side of the road, transforms, and begins to rewire connections. As a result, lights along the highway begin to flicker until finally the lights turn red, white, and blue. How Americon achieved this without changing the bulbs will probably remain one of life's great mysteries.Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle takes control of capture point E - Electrical Control.Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Windshear has no idea what the Cassettecon just said. It takes him a few seconds of running it through his databanks on earth culture befoe he can understand just what Americon said. "Hey where are you go..." he sees the lights suddenly start flashing in Americas colors. How the slag did he do that? "Watch your back with that wrecker chopper, Americon!" he suggests and well, takes aim at Grimlock. Unlike some Dececpticons he has some sense of honor and he cant justify seeing Americon paired up against the Dinobot so he has no choice but to choose Grimlock. "Well well, if it isnt tal slow and stupid." he rasps as he opens fire on the Autobot. *PING!* Grimlock is lasered by a seeker! It is not the first time- nor will it likely be the last. The dinocommander is unimpressed, regardless. "Hnn. You just one jet guy. Me Grimlock STRONGEST EVAR. Who am stupid one now?" And, perhaps to prove his point, Grimlock brings up his double-barreled laser blaster and sets fly with a shot in return! "Hnn. You Sandstorm find other guy!" he says without taking his optics off of his current target. "Me Grimlock no want surprise!"Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his A LAZOR (Disruptor) attack! "Aaaw, how cute, he's giving us a light show." With the beat of rotors Sandstorm swoops down closer to the roar, his keen knack for detail watching the lights switch and tracing the pattern back towards where it started from.. and there's the little pest playing with the wires. As he buzzes down Sandstorm transforms, and attempts to knock Americon away from where he's playing with the wiring as he lands. "Sorry, ya ain't payin' your power bill. I'm gonna have to put out the lights... Yours!" With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Americon durfs as Sandstorm punts him away from the control box! However, Americon is nothing if not persistent--and incredibly annoying. "OW! So you're putting out my lights, huh? Well, tell me this--how does one operate on lights if he CANNOT SEE!?" With that, he transforms into eagle mode and attempts to wrap his wings and talons around his face, and peck at his optics mercilessly!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Windshear takes the hit nosecone first and banks up and back from the Dinobot. Then circling back around he transforms and fires again.Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) *ZORT* Windshear's slow ray somehow makes Grimlock even slower! This may be something like trying to freeze a glacier, given that Grimlock wasn't that fast to begin with...still, the dinocommander takes to the air after Windshear once he sees the Decepticon transform! "Grrh! Get down here!" Grimlock says as he attempts to wrap massive fingers around one of Windshear's legs! "You no can run 'way from me Grimlock!"Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his Viselike Grip! (Punch) attack! Sandstorm succeeds! ... Wait wasn't that guy a tape-con? And a robot? And yet turns into a bird too? For a split-second puzzled, but that's long enough for Americon to latch onto his face. The Wrecker yowls a bit as he stumbles backwards, not really hurt as the wings and claws clatter at the cowl protecting his head, but he still can't see anything but buzzard! Bumping against the control box, he fumbles a bit and finds the wires the 'Con was messing with a few moments ago. Grabs a couple of loose ones, and tries to shove the sparking frayed ends into the Decepticon to get him off his face. "I think yer in for a SHOCKING revelation!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with New Cybertron Highway 's Lights Out! attack!Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Bald Eagle 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Slag he got caught! Windshear feels the Dinobot latch onto one of his legs and yank hard enough to send warnings blurring through his HUS display. For a split second hes a bit stunned on his next move. He was not expecting that at all and then more out of reflex he pulls back a fist, the forearm blade slides out and he sends a punch as hard as he can toward the Dinobots face and neck area. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Arm Blade attack! Robotic Bald Eagle is soon shortin out, emitting electrical arcs in every direction and spasming as if in a seisure. Eventually, he is blown off of Sandstorm's face, and flies away from the triple-changer! Americon retorts, "Th-th-the really shocking thing is your lame punnery, triple-LOSER! Haha, I just insulted triple-chang--wait, I'm a triple-changer! DOH!" Americon circles around for a moment, then says, "Ok, look, fine, you can have the control box. I'll take THIS, however." He perches on top of the retaining wall, then transforms into robot mode, standing arms akimbo in a brave pose. "For I am like Davy Crockett, the King of the Wild Frontier, bravely defending the alamo against the forces of evil!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Sandstorm says, "That birdbrain sounds more like a Junkion that's watched one too many History channel rerun." Sandstorm says, "Er, no offense to the Junkions." "Hn. Ow." Grimlock grunts as Windshear's blade sinks into his armor- but the dinobot's hold grows even TIGHTER. Grimlock yanks Windshear downward, just enough so he can glare into the Seeker's optics. "My turn." And then Grimlock releases his hold on Windshear- only to draw his Energo Sword, which he swings at the unfortunate tetrajet!Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his Energo Sword attack! Saboteur Foxfire says, "Which birdbrain?" Combat: Americon takes control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Sandstorm says, "Also turns into a robot, talks like a bad patriotic film?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Oh, him. Definite birdbrain." Windshear takes the hit in the side and sags a bit in the air for a moment. Then he fires his afterburners to put some distance between he and the Dinobot. This is not going well, then again it never does any time hes faced this Autobot in the past. He puts a hand to his side and feels energon and hydrofluid. Slag thats all he needs but theres no way hes going to watch them try and get this spot back under control. He can't. So he does something he normally wouldnt do and fires a laser he rarely fires... Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Windshear misses Grimlock with his Thermal Laser attack! Andi Lassiter says, "Tell the birdbrain he should have been made as a turkey." Sandstorm with the tape-bird fried like a turkey and out of his face, Sandstorm turns back a moment to slapdash the wires back into the control box and shut it. But doesn't move away from the spot, not trusting either of the 'cons to not try and grab it again behind his back. Blue optics narrow as he pulls his blaster from subspace and lifting his arm to aim it at the avian. "You do know they -lost- the Alamo, right? No matter." He pulls the trigger and fires a blast of abrasive particles at Americon. "I never did like history much. I prefer Springer's class -- Home WRECKanomics!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Americon with his You're just another Wreck in the Wall (Pistol) attack! Saboteur Foxfire snickers. Sandstorm says, "I already fried him like one!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Sounds tasty..." *ping!* Grimlock swings his sword around, deflecting Windshear's thermal beam! "Haw haw haw! You stink!" he taunts- and then lands on the ground again with a *BOOM!*- at which point he brings up that laser blaster of his, snapping off a quick trio of blasts at the seeker! "Me Grimlock think you almost no worth me time!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Americon yells, "BLASPHEMY!" just before catching a blast of sand to the face. However, the tape bravely withstands the stinging sands, remaining atop the wall. Pulling out a bullhorn, he begins to sing into it: "America, America, God shed his grace on--COUGH COUGH--O beautiful for heroes proved--COUGH COUGH--That sees beyond the years--dammit, stop blasting that thing at me, that's RUDE!" Americon inexplicably singing America the Beautiful in the middle of a warzone in Cybertron may confuse the Autobots, however, so it might actually be a good idea to interrupt him! Combat: Americon's Distract Attack attack on Grimlock goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes himself with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon strikes Sandstorm with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sandstorm's Agility. (Crippled) Windshear realizes this is not going to end well. This Dinobot is just a powerhouse and transforming back into jet mode he gets out of the Dinobots reach and steadies himself for a moment. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet.Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass There's really few things on the battlefield that can surprise a Wrecker... But that certainly comes close! Sandstorm just stares at the avian for a few moments, wondering what the hell sort of ener-crack Soundwave was on when he shoved a laser-core into that one. "Gah, yer worse than listenin' to Gears' griping!", he finally objects as he darts away from the control spot, transforms, and speeds off in buggy mode down the road at high gear, using the stretch of open land to build speed while he closes in on the wall. With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Combat: Combat Dunebuggy takes control of capture point C - Highway to Hell. "Hnn! Get outta here!" Grimlock growls ominously up at Windshear! "Either go run 'way, or come down n' fight me Grimlock!" Still, the Dinobot keeps pumping round after round of laser fire at Windshear- and with a pause, he glances over towards where Americon and Sandstorm are battling about- and almost as an afterthought, he snaps off a shot at the tapecon, too! Combat: Grimlock misses Windshear with his Laser Barrage Area attack! Combat: Grimlock misses Americon with his Laser Barrage Area attack! Americon manages to confuse himself by forgetting his lines! Nevertheless, he does not abandon his post atop the random wall in the middle of nowhere, even as Grimlock takes a cheap shot at him. "Hmm... hmm... well, I guess that's enough singing for--OH MY! Windshear is in trouble!" Americon gasps as his head swivels towards his comrade. "I must help him... by being inspiring!" "WINDSHEAR!" Americon booms as he strikes another dashing pose atop the wall. "Never give up, even when the odds are against you! It's the American way... in America!" A spotlight comes on behind him, and Americon's form makes a striking silhouette against the light. Windshear realizes hes a bit more damaged then he thought and decides to get behind some cover. Hes not about to let the Dinobot win this if at all possible but so far he hasnt done well in his attempt to defend this territory. He wingover and heads for a demolished building nearby to use it as a shield/cover. Wait he hears something and he looks at Americon. What a site. He grins to himself. This little guy isnt so bad afterall. He stillheads for the building but now he has a plan. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Patriotic Cassette transforms and plays patriotic music to help inspire Windshear. A laser is fired from behind a nearby building.Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Laser attack! "That work!" Grimlock says, following Windshear's descent down to the ground! Grimlock storms after the Decepticon, transforming to dinosaur mode mid-stride! "Me Grimlock gonna bite you face off!" he says, attempting to smash hs way through the ruins of the outpost in order to get at the seeker! "Then me Grimlock gonna spit it out, 'cuz you face be so ugly!" And Grimlock's terrible jaws gleam! *KA-CHOMP!* Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Windshear with his Dino Crush attack! -3And he sings horribly to boot! "Gaaaah. That little finch is gettin' on my nerves." As he comes around the bend of 'Highway to Hell' and gets a better sight at the wall, a small turret pops up from top the dune-buggy's cab and peppers a few laser blasts at the tiny little thing up there. Combat: Combat Dunebuggy strikes Patriotic Cassette with his PEW PEW PEW (Laser) attack!Patriotic Cassette is knocked over by the sudden laser blast! "ARGH!" Fortunately, he's small in comparison to the wall, so he doesn't fall over the other side. It's not long before he's hopped back up onto his feet! "That's a nice laser, Sandstorm, but try THIS!" He unholsters a blaster and fires red, white, and blue beams at the dunebuggy! "It's MY laser! YEAH!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Americon strikes Combat Dunebuggy with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! Windshear wonders how that Dinobot can move that fast as he gets crushed suddenly by the monsters jaws before he can take cover. Oh hes hurt and as he twists around trying to break free from the Dinobot he realizes sadly they are going to have to get out of there somehow. "Americon...the.. day is.. lost.. we must.. leave..." Inspired or not hes not stupid, well yea he is for getting into this mess, but he knows its futile to stay any longer. Robot T-Rex! , no doubt, would have something to say. But! He's got a mouth full of seeker, and so he's a little preoccupied! And thus, Grimlock thrashes his head from side to side, much like a dog with a rag toy! Almost as an afterthought, Grimlock peers up over the walls of the ruined outpost to peer at Sandstorm and Americon. "Hmmmmghrm fhmmmg hmmm?" he asks through a mouthful of wires and armor. Combat: Set custom attack name for kick to 'Shakeshakeshake!'. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Windshear with his Shakeshakeshake! (Kick) attack! Combat Dunebuggy veers from side to side, managing to avoid a few lasers but not all of them as several patriotic burst rattle across his hood, and one even manages to punch a hole in his windshield, bits of shattered glass clattering across the road. "That's it, -now- I'm mad!" Tires squeal as he floors the gas and tears down the roar, only to veer off and hit a lopsided section of debris to serve as a ramp. That sends him hurtling through the air and towards the tape-con atop of the wall.o/~Da-du-da-da-daa du-da DA-DA!o/~ What, he's orange colored and making a big jump, he honk Dixie if he wants too! Or maybe he's just mocking the wanna be patriot with it. Combat: Combat Dunebuggy misses Americon with New Cybertron Highway 's King of The Road attack! Americon glares at Sandstorm as he flings himself at Americon! "You DARE invoke the Dukes! For this you will be obliterated!" With that, he whips out a MASSIVE cannon, which he holds across his shoulder like a bazooka, and then he fires it right into Sandstorm's grill! The recoil is so fierce it propels Americon right off the wall! But it's not a very accurate weapon--who will be the true recipient of Americon's wrath? Combat: Americon strikes Combat Dunebuggy with his Americannon attack! Scourge has arrived. Robot T-Rex! grunts, and tosses Windshear carelessly to the side! This done, he stompstompstomps towards the highway, watching Americon and Sandstorm speed by. "Hnnnn. HEY." he says, "You Sandstorm done yet? Me Grimlock wreck up other guy." he grunts. Hinder has arrived. Combat Dunebuggy laughs as he hits the ground on the other side of the wall, bouncing along a bit as his shocks absorb the landing. But then the blast hits his back end, causing the buggy to skid around and spin a few times. "Whoooo-aaaaaaaah!" It finally comes to a stop with fresh smoking damage, that migrates to Sandstorm's backside as he transforms. "Well, if you insist." As he stands up his blaster appears in his hand again, and this time he's not holding back on the safety setting. "Natch, being a Wrecker, I only pay in -pain-!" A bigger blast of particles flies at the bird-tape like silicate buckshot. With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Sandstorm strikes Americon with his Sandblaster Gun attack! -1 Americon coughs as he is blasted yet again with abrasive sand! At this paint his paint scheme is almost totally worn away, and the armor underneath isn't looking much better! "From the look of things you actually pay in SAND DOLLARS!" An awkward moment follows. Americon blinks a few times."Yeah, ok, you guys win. THIS TIME!" Transforming, Americon rockets up into the air! "Weeeeee'lllll beeeeee baaaaackkkkk!!!!" Did he forget something? Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft.Robot T-Rex! grunts as Americon streaks off...and hnmms, looking back at Windshear. And then over at Americon again... Grimlock thusly transforms and walks over, seizing Windshear by the ankle- at which point Grimlock swings the seeker around his head like a dead cat, and HURLS him off in the direction Americon's fleeing! "YOU FORGETS SOMETHING!" he calls out. "Haw haw haw!" Combat: Set custom attack name for grab to 'THROW!'. Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his THROW! (Grab) attack! Windshear is barely aware through the haze of pain and damage that Grimlock has picked him up, twirled him and tossed him into the air. Well at least he wont feel it for long when he finally lands.... Apparently, the fight was over already. Scourge, looking down on the scene from high above as he flies in to respond to Windshear's call for reinforcements in time to watch Americon retreating, and Grimlock tossing Windshear after him. Diving and activating his laser lasso, on the lowest power setting, he fires it at the flying form of Windshear.Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Sandstorm keeps a sight on the bird, but just to make sure he's actually leaving before finally lowering his blaster. "Yeah, I think they've had enough Grimlock." He turns to the DinoCommander in time to see him transform, pick up Windshear, and lob him through the air with the greatest of ease. Sandstorm pumps his arms in the air. "Whooo! He shoots, he scores! Three points!" Maybe the Wrecker has been talking to Eject a bit much. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Windshear with his Laser Lasso attack! -1 Hinder is, as odd as this might sound, passenging. With Scourge. She eeps as the Sweep tries to catch the thrown Windshear and misses. She cranes her neck to keep a visual link with the injured mech, and uses her short range radio system to offer Scourge her view and a calculated projection of Windshear's trajectory. Grimlock grunts approvingly as Windshear is removed from the area, and then he dusts his hands off. "Hn. Thems be back, me Grimlock think. Septi-cons am get MAD n' stuff. N' then thems send ACTUAL tough guys out for us to smash." "Me Grimlock am look forward to it." Sweep Spacecraft undershoots Windshear's rapidly moving form and snarls, tempted to turn back and just open up on the Autobots, but engaging Grimlock and Sandstorm, alone, would probably be an effort in futility right now. So, he goes for a second pass. The slightly different visual data from Hinder helps some, as he again fires the lasso at Windshear. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Windshear with his Laser Lasso attack! -1 Sandstorm laughs. "Hear hear to that; yer a dino after my own core, Grimlock." He stuffs his blaster back into storage, and brushes a few more shattered bits of glass out of his windshield, which is now on his chest. "Tch. Hoist is gonna complain about having to replace windows, but I think that's the worst of it really. By the time they're ready to come back, I'll be ready again too, no prob." Windshear feels himself grabbed by something and now hes under someone elses control. He looks up and sees somethign blue... a Sweep. It seems its alays a Sweep that saves him when thigns go bad. He smirks slightly and is thankful for the rescue though isnt looking forward to trying to explain what happened after hes repaired. Sweep Spacecraft mutters something that sounds rather derogatory, and aimed at Seekers, but it's muttered quietly enough that it's rather impossible to make out as he catches Windshear and banks to return to base. Category:Logs Category:2031 Category:Non-TP